


Coincidental

by VoxLeonis



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dash of angst but not really, English Major!Jungeun, F/F, Fluff, Marine Biology Major!Jinsoul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chuulip are also roommates, im bad at tags this is my first time sorry, very very slight chuuves, yvesoul are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxLeonis/pseuds/VoxLeonis
Summary: Ha Sooyoung being the thoughtful best friend she is decides to leave Jinsoul's number in the book she had borrowed from the university's library for a class assignment. Jungeun and Jiwoo find it later when Jungeun borrows the same book after Jinsoul returns it. Jiwoo encourages her to message it but when Jungeun refuses she decides to take matters into her own hands..OrI'm bad at summaries just read it and then you can ignore this whole thing
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Coincidental

Jiwoo was, for once, feeling tired. Jungeun had all but begged her to come to the library with her while she waited for one of her classmates to return a book she needed for an assignment. While Jiwoo was more than happy to accompany her friend originally, Jungeun falling asleep during their long wait was not something she was happy about.

“Jungeun,” Jiwoo sighs tiredly, “you can’t just ask me to come with you and not talk to me at all! You know how hard that is for me.”

“Sorry Jiwooming,” Jungeun raises her head from the table it was resting on and looks out the window at the dark clouds bringing rain closer to the campus. “I’m sure someone will drop it off soon,” she adds absentmindedly, turning her head to face her friend.

“I don’t mind waiting with you, just don’t fall asleep on me again.” Jiwoo says teasingly.

Jungeun rolls her eyes and only smiles in response. Leaning her head back down and continuing to look at her friend as the two make idle conversation.

It’s not until half an hour later that Jungeun goes up to the front desk and asks the librarian for the book their psych professor had insisted the students use for the assignment. She gets the book and excitedly informs Jiwoo they’re finally able to leave the library, opting to leave out the fact that someone had returned the book over an hour ago.

-

“I can’t believe you!” Jinsol angrily yells while trying to pelt her roommate, Sooyoung, with every available pillow and blanket in their living room.

“You should be thanking me you know,” Sooyoung laughs as she manages to dodge another pillow from the angry blonde.

“Thank you? For what? For putting my number in a library book for any creep to find?”

Jinsol was seething. She knew the dark-haired girl had been up to something earlier, but once Sooyoung revealed what she had done hours after Jinsol had already returned the book, she was livid.

“Oh, quit being so dramatic Jinsol. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? You can always block the number if anyone even texts you in the first place,” Sooyoung sighs out while massaging her temples. Jinsol’s yelling ever since she revealed she’d left the blonde’s phone number in the book as a joke had brought on what Sooyoung was starting to think of as “the worst headache of her life.”

“I’m going to bed, I can’t deal with this anymore,” the dark-haired girl mumbles out while heading toward her room on the opposite end of the apartment.

“You don’t get to just dip after quite possibly ruining my life,” Jinsol calls out after her.

“And the Oscar goes to Jung Jinsol everyone! Round of applause, please. Seriously? Chill out. Worst case scenario you have to block their number, okay? Okay. And with that said, goodnight,” Sooyoung exclaims loudly followed by the sound of a door shutting.

All Jinsol can do is sit down, head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do about this situation Sooyoung had so unpleasantly forced her into. The blonde lets out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair, and silently prays that whoever picks up the book next just removes her number and leaves it at that. 

-

“Jungie you have to!” Jiwoo manages to yell out at a volume that Jungeun would consider a personal record for the girl. “This is the perfect opportunity for you to make a new friend!” Jiwoo continues while insistently shaking her friend’s shoulders. Only ceasing the shaking when Junguen shoots her a glare.

“Jiwoo seriously i’m fine. I’m here to study. Not make friends. Besides, I’ve already got you.” Jungeun says while nudging her playfully. She then turns back down to study over the numerous books and assignments Jiwoo so graciously decided to spread over their shared living room.

Jiwoo smiles at her when a sudden idea comes makes its way to the forefront of her mind. “Hey Jungie can you go get my water bottle I think I left it on the kitchen counter.” Jiwoo pouts.

Jungeun gets up to go to the kitchen but not before rolling her eyes at the other girl.

Jiwoo, in all her stealth, rolls a few feet over and picks up her roommate’s phone. Looking over her shoulder to make sure the coast is clear, she then types in the brunette’s passcode. She starts composing a text to the number written so elegantly on the post it note the pair found in the book Jungeun had borrowed for psych class. Jiwoo, trying to work as fast as she can, spares a glance down at the note written under the phone number  _ ‘text me for facts about the ocean’ _ . She can hardly hide her grin. Hearing footsteps she throws Jungeun’s phone back to what she believes to be its original place and rolls back to her own spot a couple feet away.

And she must’ve done a worse job at hiding it than she originally thought because as soon as Jungeun returns to the room moments later, she’s met with a questioning look.

“I know that look. Jiwoo, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Jiwoo says, averting her eyes. Then quietly adds on- “much.”

“Jiwoo, what does that-” Jungeun starts, but is promptly interrupted by the sound of her phone’s text tone. She looks down to see her phone is about five feet away from where she left it. Jungeun slowly turns in an attempt to face Jiwoo who is now furiously working on her homework and trying her best to ignore the sharp gaze she feels on the back of her head. She slowly walks towards it and turns her phone over to see a new text from a contact with some sort of fish as the display name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um if my oomfs find this, we are keeping my identity a secret okay? This is my first ever fic so i'm sorry if my tags and summary were/are incredibly bad i'm very new to all this. I meant to write a lot lot more for this first post but i've been so busy lately that I had to put this on hold. I'm not sure that i'll continue it but if people like it maybe that will give me the motivation to post the rest! Please let me know what you think and maybe i'll see you soon with a new update ~~


End file.
